Un Charmant Patron
by Mana2702
Summary: Bilbon travail dans une grande entreprise dont le PDG n'est autre que Thorin...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut salut, oui je suis increvable j'écris beaucoup. Alors avant de commencer mettons les choses au point d'accord? Macaqueneig j'ai un message très clair et simple pour toi: T'es pas content? Bah tu lis pas et surtout ne te sens pas obligé de laisser une review car elles sont daubées, en plus toi aussi tu fais des fautes dont viens pas me casser les c****. Je sais je suis pas diplomate et pas polie mais je trouve que si on aime pas une fic et bien on passe son chemin mais on ne met pas une review gratuitement méchante car l'auteur s'est donné du mal et n'aime pas se recevoir des critiques méchantes comme ça en pleine poire! Je sais que je fais des fautes (malgré ça mes phrases sont toujours très bien tournées car même si je l'écris mal je suis une amoureuse de ma langue qui est le français et je sais manier les mots) et je le précise souvent en intro, donc voilà, ensuite je n'ai pas la prétention de faire du Zola ou je ne sais quel illustre auteur. De plus, pour le reproche des dialogues trop nombreux: je suis quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup, je fais donc naturellement parler mes personnages de façon naturel, car en réalité je pense que même toi tu dois parler aux gens non? Tu ne va pas leur écrire une description à chaque fois si? Si tu as une copine ou un copain (je me fout de ton orientation sexuelle) tu ne lui parle jamais? Vous vous êtes mit ensemble sans vous parler, vous vous êtes écrit de belles descriptions, vous avez passé du temps tout les deux sans échanger plus de trois mots?! Désolée mais j'ai du mal à y croire… Donc voilà, t'es pas content tu te casse et tu viens pas me tailler, surtout en guest pour être sûr qu'on te réponde pas, y a pas plus lâche comme démarche! Ensuite, lelecteurnul désolée de te décevoir mais si, à 3 ans les enfants savent parler. Je suis désolée vraiment, pour cause j'ai de nombreux neveux et nièces donc quand je met en action des enfants c'est que je sais pile comment ils sont. Même sans prendre en exemple les enfants de ma famille, rappel moi à quel age on va à l'école déjà? Et ouai, à 3 ans voir à deux et demi! Pourtant quand tu rentre à l'école tu dis autre chose que areuh areuh gaga si je ne me trompe ou alors j'étais une enfant surdouée et douée d'une intelligence hors du commun? Mais toi contrairement au guest susmentionné je ne te le dis pas méchamment car tu ne m'a pas agressé dans ta review. Je t'informe simplement que les enfants parlent déjà à cet age, voir même un peu plus tôt… Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu peur, et encore une fois:** JE NE VOUS OBLIGE PAS A LIRE DONC SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS NE LISEZ PAS ET LAISSEZ MOI EN PAIX!** Donc voilà, je fais des fautes, je me répète mais si ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça et bien lisez. J'aime les reviews sympa et j'y répond de façon toute aussi sympa demandez à Smilinginlove, naidja52200 ou encore MikageKun. Elles vous diront comment je suis quand on est sympa avec moi (oui je ne saute pas à la gorge de tout le monde, il faut vraiment me chercher pour que j'en arrive là). Sur ces belles paroles bonne lecture :)_

_P.S: Je fais cette fic suite à la demande de Smilinginlove, j'espère que tu aimera._

_C'est le point de vue de Bilbon._

* * *

><p>Je rentre dans l'enceinte de l'entreprise en soupirant. Je tire la porte où il est écrit «tirez».<p>

Je me rappel la première fois que je suis venu travailler il y a maintenant cinq ans. J'étais tellement nerveux que j'avais essayé de pousser car je n'avais pas vu le panneau. La porte m'étais revenue en pleine figure me laissant une bosse sur le front et l'air ridicule car beaucoup de personnes m'avaient vue depuis le hall. Et voilà, le nouveau comptable avait été baptisé dans l'entreprise.

Mais maintenant j'ai l'habitude et cette porte ne me jouera plus de mauvais tour. Je salut rapidement les trois réceptionnistes. J'ai un gobelet de café encore fumant à la main et ma mallette dans l'autre. J'arrive dans l'ascenseur. Chose étrange, rare mais cependant très agréable il est vide. J'appuie sur le bouton du vingtième étage où se trouve mon bureau.

Au passage je me regarde dans le miroir qui se trouve dans la petite cabine. Mes bouclette blondes sont désordonnées mais pas de façon choquante non plus, mes yeux bleus sont légèrement cernés à cause de l'important travail que nous avons en ce moment, mon nez en trompette, mes sourcils éternellement froncés, ma bouche fine. Le reste de mon corps me fait sourire car je suis petit et j'ai une tendance à être potelé si je ne fais pas attention. Quoi qu'en ce moment ce ne soit pas le problème principal car j'ai tellement de travail que je prend à peine le temps de manger.

L'ascenseur s'arrête enfin à mon étage. J'en sors et me dirige vers mon bureau. Sur la porte des lettres en métal indique mon nom Bilbon Saquet. Je pousse la porte et pose ma mallette sur mon bureau. Je m'assois et regarde les pile de dossiers sur le bureau en bois sombre. Je soupire, encore une longue journée en perspective.

J'avale une gorgée de café qui m'ébouillante la bouche ce qui me fait grimacer. Je pose le gobelet et me lance dans le travail, j'attendrai que le liquide refroidisse pour le boire. Mon téléphone professionnel sonne.

C'est un collègue qui me demande quand le dossier A34 sera prêt. Je regarde le dossier en question et lui répond qu'il l'aura en fin de matinée. Je commence donc par ce dossier en priorité. Je le fini une heure plus tard. Après avoir tout revérifier une dernière fois je vais porter le dossier à mon collègue. Nous échangeons quelques mots puis je retourne dans mon bureau.

La matinée file comme l'éclair. Je ressors la tête du dossier sur lequel je travaille et je vois alors qu'il est déjà plus de quinze heure. Je soupire et je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Je vais jusqu'à la machine à café et je me prend un thé. Je prend un paquet de biscuits au distributeur et je retourne au travail.

Je fini mon dernier dossier. Il fait nuit dehors. Je regarde l'heure et le cadrant m'arrache un soupir. Il est plus de vingt-et-une heure. Bien sûr il n'y a plus personne au bureau. Je prend l'ascenseur et descend.

Une fois chez moi j'avale une salade, je me douche et je me couche. Le sommeil arrive aussitôt.

Le lendemain je me réveil tôt comme toujours. Décidément la journée va être longue quand, une fois au travail je vois tous les dossiers qui sont sur mon bureau. Le poste fixe sonne. Je décroche:

«-Allô?

-Ici monsieur Écu-de-Chêne.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour. Avez-vous reçu le dossier du nouveau projet?

-Oui j'étais justement en train d'y jeter un œil.

-Très bien, vous monterez dans mon bureau quand vous aurez terminé de le lire pour qu'on en parle. C'est un dossier urgent.

-Oui monsieur.»

Il raccroche. Je blêmis, c'est la première fois que le grand patron m'appelle en personne. Je reprend le dossier depuis le début et le lis plus attentivement. Je le prend ensuite et me dirige nerveusement vers l'ascenseur. J'appuie sur le bureau du dernier étage.

J'arrive devant le bureau. La secrétaire annonce mon arrivée et me fait entrer après l'autorisation du grand manitou. Il est assit à son bureau en train de taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir sans tourner la tête vers moi. Je m'installe donc sur le fauteuil et attends en silence.

Il lève enfin la tête vers moi:

«-Alors, des remarques sur le dossier?

-D'un point de vue de comptable et bien j'ai du boulot.

-En effet, et sinon à part ça?

-A part ça et bien ce n'est pas mon domaine donc je ne sais pas monsieur.

-Je vois, combien de temps ça va vous prendre de vous occuper du dossier?

-Je ne sais pas, le moins possible car j'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent.

-En effet, j'aimerai que vous ayez terminé pour la fin de la semaine.

-Ce sera fait.

-Parfait, alors mettez vous au boulot.»

Je me lève et je retourne dans mon bureau. Je me replonge dans le dossier et commence le travail. J'ai eu peur de cette entrevue car je crois que je n'avais jamais vu le PDG depuis mon arrivée, ou du moins pas de si près.

Je passe la journée à travailler sans prendre de pause. Je quitte le bureau très tard.

Le lendemain je suis de retour à l'aube et me remet au travail. J'ai un délai si court que je ne peux pas me permettre de dormir plus de quatre ou cinq heures. Je travail tout le reste du temps. Mes collègues me jette un drôle de regard quand je passe. Je comprend pourquoi quand je me vois dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. J'ai des cernes sous les yeux qui atteignent presque le milieu de mes joues, qui d'ailleurs sont incroyablement creuses à cause de mon manque de nutrition.

Je m'assois à mon bureau et me met au travail. Heureusement que je suis célibataire sinon je crois que mon copain me ferait une vie d'enfer et me soupçonnerait d'être infidèle. Si seulement je rentrais si tard à cause d'une partie de jambes en l'air, mais même pas. Je soupir à regret à cette triste pensée puis l'efface pour me concentrer à nouveau.

Je fini le dossier le lendemain et le donne à la secrétaire de monsieur Écu-de-Chêne. Je retourne dans mon bureau et m'accorde cinq petites minutes dans mon fauteuil, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos. Mais au bout d'une minute à peine mon poste sonne. Je décroche, c'est la secrétaire du patron, il me convoque dans son bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je reprécise que je fais des fautes et je m'en excuse, j'essaye tout de même que ça soit lisible et compréhensible malgré tout._

* * *

><p>Je monte dans le bureau du grand patron avec un peu d'appréhension. La secrétaire me fait à nouveau entrer et je reste planté là comme un ahuri. Monsieur Écu-de-Chêne me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute alors qu'il est toujours plongé dans le dossier.<p>

Quelques minutes interminables passent durant lesquelles il tourne les pages et les examine, moi pendant ce temps je me triture nerveusement les mains. Il finit enfin par lever la tête et me regarde. Nos regards se croisent un court instant mais je détourne les yeux. Ce n'est pas correct de soutenir le regard de son patron.

Il reste à me fixer tandis que je fixe un point imaginaire sur le côté. Il lance enfin:

«-C'est très bien. Désolé de vous avoir fait travailler autant en si peu de temps.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je vous donne une semaine de repos pour vous remettre. Je pense que vous en avez besoin vue dans l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez.»

Je m'inspecte en rougissant, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'air de grand-chose là. Il reste de marbre et enchaîne:

«-Très bien, alors vous avez une semaine à partir de demain. Et encore bon boulot, vous avez été rapide et très efficace, pile ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Merci monsieur.»

Je me lève et pars. Je suis surpris qu'il ai pu s'attendre à quoi que ce soit venant de moi car nous sommes plusieurs comptables et jusque là je n'avais jamais eu à faire de dossiers si importants. Du moins pas tout seul.

Je passe le reste de la journée à terminer les quelques dossiers sur mon bureau. Je termine le dernier en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je vais être tranquille pendant une semaine. Sept jours sans dossiers, sans pression, à pouvoir dormir et manger comme je veux et de façon régulière.

Je rentre chez moi sur un nuage. Je commence par prendre un bain relaxant qui m'arrache un soupir de volupté. Mon dieu que l'eau chaude et la mousse détendent les muscles. Béni soit ce moment. J'enfile un peignoir en éponge puis m'en vais dans la cuisine. Après inspection de mon frigo je me lance dans l'audacieuse mission de me préparer un steak avec des haricots verts et des pommes de terre. Je mange tranquillement sur la table de la cuisine, savourant chaque bouchée.

Une fois mon repas terminé je vais me coucher. Je prend mon livre sur ma table de chevet. Je l'ai commencé il y a presque un mois, et j'ai eu tant de travail qu'une couche de poussière s'est formée sur le dessus. J'essuie la poussière et me replonge dans l'histoire.

Au bout de trois chapitres passionnants mes yeux me brûlent comme jamais. C'est le signal, je range donc le livre et ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

Le lendemain je suis heureux de pouvoir dormir autant que je veux. Je me réveille naturellement, pas besoin de ce réveil de malheur qui m'arrache toujours à un sommeil bienfaiteur et parfois des rêves très agréables.

La matinée est déjà bien entamée puisqu'il est dix heure et demi. J'ai une pensée pour mes collègues en plein boulot et je l'avoue, un petit sourire cruel à la pensée que moi je ne travaille pas. Je prend un thé et des biscuits en lisant le journal du matin. Ensuite je m'habille puis décide d'aller au marché. J'ai envie de bouger et puis c'est une occasion non? Après un moment à flâner entre les stands je reviens chez moi avec un saucisson, un fromage et des poires. Je range mes achats et regarde mon appartement.

L'opération rangement est lancée. Je retrousse mes manches et je me jette dans la mêlée. Une pause bien méritée à midi me fais sourire. J'avale des pâtes et une tranche de jambon puis je reprend mon bazar à bras le corps. À l'heure du thé je suis heureux de constater que le désordre ambiant de mon appartement n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je me pose dans mon fauteuil plus que confortable ce qui me fait soupirer d'aise.

D'humeur rebelle et courageuse aujourd'hui j'allume la télé en buvant mon thé et en mangeant des biscuits secs. Je zappe jusqu'à trouver un film qui a l'air intéressant. Je me laisse prendre au truc et je suis déçu quand le mot fin apparaît. J'aurais aimé que ça continue, c'était une si belle histoire d'amour.

Bon, après le rangement il faut faire du ménage. Je me lance donc dans l'astiquage de mon appartement. En fin d'après-midi je sors victorieux de cette activité. Une douche est la bienvenue et je l'accueille comme ma meilleure amie. Je l'aime tellement après une telle journée que je lui ferai presque l'amour si elle était une vraie personne. Je glousse à cette idée.

Je me rend alors compte qu'avoir des jours de congés me transforme et que ça en devient dangereux. Plus déraisonnable que jamais je m'habille et je pars pour le pub le plus proche, les mains dans les poches.

Je commande une pinte de blonde, j'avoue que là, je ne me reconnais plus. Je commence à siroter le breuvage en regardant distraitement les clients. Une jeune fille me regarde avant de baisser légèrement les yeux en rougissant. Je souris ce qui la fait bêtement glousser et elle me fait un léger signe de la main. Mon sourire s'élargit, si je ne savais pas ce que je sais je penserais qu'elle me drague. Elle se lève et s'approche de moi:

«-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle.

-Je m'appelle Perogane.

-Moi Bilbon.

-Je vous paye un verre?

-C'est très gentil, mais avant que vous ne vous fassiez de fausses idées je préfère vous prévenir que je suis homosexuel.

-Ah… tant pis, je vous paye un verre quand même. Comme ça j'aurais l'air moins stupide de m'être levée pour vous parler, en plus vous avez l'air sympathique.

-Merci.»

Elle me paye une autre bière, reprend une Tequila Sunrise et nous parlons un moment. Je lui explique soudain qu'un jeune homme bien plus séduisant que moi est en train de la dévorer des yeux un peu plus loin. Elle se tourne discrètement, regarde le garçon en question et me souris avant de partir. Je les regarde avec un air amusé puis je m'en vais.

Une fois chez moi je m'ouvre une boite de raviolis, je l'avale devant un film d'action puis je vais lire avant de m'endormir.

Ma semaine se passe tranquillement. Je lis, je regarde la télé, j'écoute de la musique et je m'occupe même des quelques plantes en pot que j'ai sur mon balcon. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle touche à sa fin, je m'ennuie un peu tout seul.

Je me couche et soupire à la fois de déception et d'excitation. Je suis un peu déçu que la semaine soit passée si vite mais je suis aussi excité à l'idée de reprendre le travail demain. Je règle mon réveil puis plonge dans un sommeil pleins de rêves amusants et étranges si on essaye de leur trouver un sens.


	3. Chapter 3

Le réveil sonne m'arrachant un grognement de frustration. Pile au moment où je rêvais qu'un magnifique jeune homme me couvrait de baisers en me déshabillant. Quand j'y pense ce magnifique personnage ressemblait étrangement à mon patron. Je soupire à cette drôle d'idée et pars pour la salle de bain. Je prend une douche, je me rase, je m'habille puis je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

J'arrive au bureau une heure et demie plus tard. Je m'installe et pour mon plus grand bonheur je n'ai pas une pile monstrueuse de dossiers en attente. Il n'y en a que trois. Je pose mes affaires, je m'assois et commence à lire. On toque à ma porte ce qui me fait sursauter. J'invite la personne à entrer.

La secrétaire de monsieur Écu-de-Chêne entre. Elle a un dossier dans la main. Elle me le tend:

«-C'est un dossier urgent.

-Très bien. J'ai combien de temps?

-Une semaine.»

Elle s'en va. Je soupire, super, la semaine reprend bien. Je sens déjà que ma semaine de repos est loin derrière moi et que je ne suis pas prêt d'aussi bien dormir de si tôt. Je regarde le dossier et commence à l'étudier.

Quand je rentre chez moi mon lit semble se moquer de moi. Il me rappel les merveilleux moment que nous avons passé lui et moi la semaine précédente, le sommeil reposant qu'il m'a offert, et tout les rêves agréables.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais comme si il pouvait me voir et je vais me préparer de quoi manger. Une pizza surgelée au fond de l'estomac plus tard je vais me coucher. Je fais encore des rêves pour le moins… osés. Je me réveil en sursaut quand je constate une fois encore que le type en face de moi ressemble beaucoup à mon patron. Je vais prendre une douche glacée pour calmer mes hormones.

Je grogne quand l'eau froide arrive sur moi mais c'est la seule solution. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que mon amant imaginaire a les traits de mon supérieur. Ceci m'arrache un nouveau soupir et je regarde l'heure. Il n'est que deux heure du matin. Je décide donc de me recoucher.

A peine endormis et bien je vous le donne en mille, les idées cochonnes reviennent et encore avec lui. Je me réveille plus mécontent que jamais et je décide de lire.

Le réveil sonne un peu plus tard. Je me prépare avec ma routine matinale et repars au travail.

Je me sens assez nerveux au bureau, car je sens que si je vois monsieur Écu-de-Chêne je vais ou glousser bêtement ou rougir comme une tomate. Peu importe laquelle des deux, mais ça sera pour le moins embarrassant.

Par chance la journée se passe sans que je le croise. J'avance sur le dossier et repars dans la soirée. Je l'emmène à la maison. Si je travaille je n'aurais pas de rêve érotiques, et je n'imaginerai pas les grandes mains fines de mon patron sur moi. Rien que cette idée me donne chaud et me fait rougir.

Je la chasse en secouant la tête et me concentre sur les chiffres du dossier. Alors que je suis en train de faire un calcul mon esprit divague à nouveau et je me vois allongé sur mon bureau en bois sombre, monsieur Ecu-de-Chêne au dessus de moi en train de me dévorer la gorge de baisers et de suçons.

Je me prend la tête dans les mains et pousse un grognement d'énervement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait ça mais c'est très agaçant. Pourquoi est-ce que je fantasme sur mon patron comme une ado sur son prof de sport sexy ou je ne sais quoi?

Je décide d'aller marcher un peu, ça me changera les idées avec un peu de chance. J'ouvre la porte et me tape le front, abruti il fait nuit tu va aller où?! Je referme la porte et me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil.

Le lendemain au travail je suis plus perturbé que jamais. J'ai honte, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde va voir sur mon visage que dans mes rêves je fantasme sur mon patron. Ce qui est étrange car dans la vraie vie il ne m'attire pas. C'est vraiment curieux. Je travail en espérant qu'on oubliera ma présence.

J'ai beaucoup de chance car personne ne vient me voir. Je soupire de soulagement en rentrant chez moi le soir. Je continue de travailler sur le dossier et fini par m'endormir dessus. Cette fois je suis attaché à la tête de lit, à la merci des envies de monsieur Écu-de-Chêne. C'est à la fois gênant et très excitant. D'autant que d'après son corps nu je vois qu'il adore ça le petit coquin. Je me réveil en sursaut en voyant ça.

Je lance un regard apeuré autour de moi et me passe une main sur le visage avec soulagement en voyant que je suis chez moi, seul. Je grimace en voyant que j'ai un peu bavé sur la feuille sur laquelle je travaillais. Je rougis aussi en sentant que je suis en pleine érection. Je lève les yeux au ciel en me maudissant intérieurement.

J'essuie la bave, je vais me préparer un thé en essayant de calmer mon esprit et cette maudite érection. Quand j'y arrive enfin je retourne m'asseoir et me replonge dans le travail.

Deux jours plus tard j'ai terminé le dossier et je le donne à la secrétaire de notre cher patron. Je retourne dans mon bureau en soupirant. Je sais qu'il va m'appeler pour parler de mon travail et je n'en ai pas envie. Après les rêves tous plus étranges les uns que les autres et de plus en plus réguliers je ne veux pas le voir.

J'ai peur qu'il y ai des effets… indésirables si je me retrouve face à lui. Je fais donc mon possible pour ne pas le croiser. Car mon cerveau est trop stupide pour faire la différence entre un amant imaginaire et son patron qu'on ne désire pas dans la vraie vie.

Une fois à mon bureau je me pose dans mon fauteuil, je pose mes bras sur le meuble et ma tête dessus. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal je ne mérite pas d'être puni. En plus ça ne me ressemble pas de faire des rêves érotiques chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Avant dans mes rêves agréables je mangeais mon gâteau préféré ou j'étais en vacances, mais depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je rêve que mon patron me fait l'amour dans toutes les positions imaginables et tous les lieux possibles.

C'est officiel: je déteste ma vie. Rien que de repenser à mes rêves j'ai chaud et je me sens durcir dans mon pantalon. Et si je me jetais de la fenêtre du vingtième étage? Non, je sais que je n'aurais pas le cran de le faire. Je dois juste prendre mon mal en patience et ça me tue, c'est si horrible comme situation. Je reçois un mail pro: «Dans mon bureau dans 10 minutes. T.E.d.C.».

Je lève les yeux au ciel, décidément le sort s'acharne contre moi!


	4. Chapter 4

J'arrive dans le bureau de mon supérieur. Il a l'air tellement énervé que je ne pense même pas à ses mains sur mon corps. Il me regarde s'énerve:

«-C'est quoi ce dossier? C'est ni fait ni à faire!»

Il me le jette à la figure:

«-Vous aviez une semaine et vous avez fait n'importe quoi! Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour recommencer tout! Et vous avez plutôt intérêt à me donner quelque chose de solide sinon vous êtes virez!»

Je ressors du bureau tout penaud. Je n'ai que vingt-quatre heures. Je me plonge dans le dossier corps et âme. Je travaille comme un forcené je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon boulot. Je n'ai même plus d'images coquines qui me viennent car là j'avoue que je suis un peu refroidis.

Je m'accorde une pause quinze heures plus tard quand mon cerveau ne veux plus travailler. Je vais me chercher un café et je retourne dans mon bureau. Je relis ce que j'ai fait jusque là et me remet aussitôt au travail. Il ne me reste plus que neuf heures et j'ai encore la moitié du dossier à faire, il ne faut pas que je traîne.

Je termine le dossier huit heures et demi plus tard. Je le relis une dernière fois et l'amène à la secrétaire. Elle me fait non de la tête et pointe la porte du bureau du patron du doigt. Je soupire en comprenant ce que ça veut dire. Je toque légèrement. La voix grave de monsieur Écu-de-Chêne beugle d'entrer.

Je me glisse à l'intérieur et lui donne le dossier. Il me lance un regard noir et commence à le lire. Il redresse ensuite la tête:

«-C'est mieux. Je suis passé pour un crétin auprès de mes collaborateurs car je n'avais rien à leur donner! Moi qui vous faisiez confiance je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me décevoir de la sorte!

-Désolé monsieur.

-C'est bon le plus important c'est que maintenant j'ai un dossier.»

Il se lève et fait le tour du bureau en m'observant d'un air indéchiffrable. Je le regarde avec appréhension. Il s'approche de moi lentement et avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre il se penche et m'embrasse. J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris. Il a un léger sourire plus excitant que jamais et murmure:

«-Bon travail.»

Il me fait me lever et m'allonge sur son bureau. Je suis pétrifié, je ne sais pas quoi faire ni trop ce qui m'arrive. Il se met au dessus de moi et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je ferme les yeux en me disant que ça ressemble étrangement à mon rêve. Toutefois je crois que c'est la réalité car je sens distinctement sa langue dans ma bouche qui taquine ma propre langue.

Il se redresse légèrement, pose son index sur ma bouche pour m'imposer le silence et appuie sur son interphone pour s'adresser à sa secrétaire:

«-Je suis en réunion qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte!»

La secrétaire acquiesce. J'embrasse timidement le doigt sur mes lèvres. Mon patron se tourne vers moi et me souris. Il plonge ses yeux magnifiques dans les miens. Je crois rêver quand il se penche et m'embrasse à nouveau. Bientôt les baisers dérivent dans mon cou, il dépose un suçon à la jointure de mon cou et de l'épaule. Ça m'arrache un petit hoquet mêlant surprise et plaisir.

Ses grandes mains me déboutonne ma chemise et me la retire. Il s'attaque ensuite à mon torse avec ses baisers plus que divins. Je passe une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Ensuite plus audacieux que jamais quand je vois la tournure que prenne les choses je lui retire ses lunettes rectangulaires aux bords arrondis. Je les pose délicatement dut le bureau et retire la veste de son costume bleu marine. Je demande soudain:

«-Comment vous appelez vous?

-Oh… effectivement c'est bon de le savoir, je m'appelle Thorin. Et vous?

-Bilbon.»

Il hoche la tête et se jette à nouveau sur mes lèvres. Je passe ma main dans sa chemise par le haut car cet homme magnifique digne des dieux grec porte sa chemise ouverte aux deux premiers boutons et sans cravate. Il approfondit le baiser et me retire ma ceinture. Je ne me rappel plus quand ni comment mais je me rend compte que nos chaussures et nos chaussettes ont disparues, nous sommes pieds nus tout les deux.

Thorin m'embrasse à nouveau le torse et me retire mon pantalon. Je fronce les sourcils, comment se fait-il que je sois quasiment nu et que lui soit encore habillé?! Je me dépêche de remédier ça. Je lui déboutonne sa chemise à la hâte et l'envoie voler à l'autre bout du bureau. Ensuite je lui retire sa ceinture et son pantalon bleu marine.

Mon presque amant se plaque un peu plus contre moi et nos érections se touchent à travers nos boxers. Ça y est, nos sous-vêtements ne sont plus qu'un souvenir. L'avantage d'être au dernier étage c'est que personne ne peux nous voir. Il fait courir ses longues mains fines sur mon corps ce qui me fait frissonner de plaisir. Thorin m'embrasse dans le cou:

«-Tu es magnifique.

-C'est plutôt vous… toi?»

Il se met à rire devant mon hésitation sur quelle personne je dois utiliser pour m'adresser à lui. Je le regarde, il est si beau. Grand, mince, musclé à souhait, les pectoraux développés, des tablettes de chocolat dans lesquelles on rêverait de mordre, des biceps à faire crever de jalousie les culturistes, des cuisses fermes et un... wow je rêve c'est ça?! Un pénis à faire rougir des stars du X. Le tout légèrement bronzé. Je regarde son visage maintenant, de courts cheveux bruns comme la nuit, des yeux bleus glace magnifique, un nez fin et droit, des lèvres fines, et des dents blanches parfaitement droites. Il sourit devant mon examen:

«-Je te plaît?

-B… beaucoup!

-Tant mieux.»

Il agrippe mes hanches et m'embrasse en se collant à nouveau à moi. D'une main je lui caresse la nuque et de l'autre les fesses. Je constate qu'elles sont fermes elles aussi et c'est très excitant. Il lâche une de mes hanches et se lèche les doigts avant d'en insérer un en moi. Je me cambre, dieu que c'est bon. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et commence un mouvement avec sa main. La deuxième ne reste pas inactive et commence à me masturber.

Je ferme les yeux, autant de plaisir c'est un crime. Il ajoute un deuxième doigt ce qui m'arrache un soupir de plaisir. Il descend encore ses baisers et s'attaque à mes tétons. D'abord Thorin les embrassa tendrement, puis il trace de petits cercles avec sa langue avant de les mordiller. Je pousse un gémissement de plaisir ce qui le fit sourire contre les deux boutons de peau sensible.

Le dieu grec ajoute un troisième doigt en moi et là je crois mourir à cause de toutes ses actions combinées. Il n'a toujours pas lâché mon sexe bien au contraire et dévore toujours mes tétons sans la moindre pitié.

Quelques minutes plus tard il arrête tout et m'agrippe à nouveau par les hanches. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, utilise une de ses mains pour se placer et me pénètre lentement mais profondément.

Je rejette la tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Il embrasse ma gorge et commence un mouvement de hanches. Je me cambre en caressant son torse, mon dieu c'est si bon, maintenant je comprend parfaitement pourquoi il me faisait fantasmer.

Il accélère son va et vient un peu plus tard en m'embrassant avec fougue. Je ne suis plus que plaisir, j'en oublie même qui je suis et où je suis. Si on m'avait dit que je me ferai prendre sauvagement par mon patron sur son bureau je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et j'aurais traité la personne de menteuse si en plus elle m'avait dit que j'adorerais ça et que je serais en train de prier pour que les coups de butoirs ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Son horloge sonne deux fois indiquant chaque fois une heure qui vient de passer avant que je ne sente le plaisir me submerger. j'ai un orgasme violent qui me fait crier le nom de mon patron. Thorin donne encore quelques poussées et jouit lui aussi. Mon amant, et oui maintenant je peux le dire, se retire et m'embrasse. Il me sourit et se penche pour ramasser ses vêtements. J'ai alors une vue magnifique sur son postérieur parfait et j'avoue que ça me plaît beaucoup. Bilbon Saquet tu es devenu un sacré pervers, je me lance mentalement.

Je me lève du bureau et j'embrasse son dos musclé en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Là Bilbon tu n'es plus pervers tu es pathétique, je m'insulte mentalement. Franchement, je suis qui pour faire ça, une midinette ou quoi? Il a juste voulu qu'on baise vite fait sur son bureau et c'est tout. Je me recule.

Thorin, toujours dos à moi me lance:

«-Pourquoi tu arrête? J'aimais bien moi.»

Je le regarde avec surprise. Thorin se tourne pour me faire face et m'embrasse:

«-J'aime beaucoup les papouilles après l'amour.

-Ah… je ne savais pas.

-Bah maintenant tu sais.»

Il m'embrasse et me serre dans ses bras. Il pose son menton sur mes bouclettes blondes humides par notre activité physique et sourit:

«-Je n'aurais jamais cru coucher avec un comptable dis donc. Mais toi… c'était inévitable, tu m'as tout de suite fait de l'effet.»

Je le regarde surpris et me rhabille en pilote automatique. Ce qu'il vient de me dire devrait me faire plaisir mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait plus drôle qu'autre chose. Je m'avance vers la porte. Il me lance alors que j'y arrive presque:

«-On se revoit plus tard?

-Tu… es mon patron donc je pense qu'on sera pas sans se recroiser.»

Je sors du bureau. La secrétaire me lince un regard et un sourire pleins de sous-entendus ce qui me fait baisser la tête. Je retourne dans mon bureau. Finalement je rentre chez moi et je médite sous ma douche brûlante.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon comme j'ai surpris et plus ou moins choqué pas mal de monde avec ce lemon surprise je me rattrape et espère me faire pardonner en postant un autre chapitre. Enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p>Plus j'y pense sous ma douche et plus je me dis que je suis victime d'un pacte avec le diable ou sous une emprise vaudou quelconque. C'est pas possible que tout ça se soit produit. Je sors de la douche quand elle devient glacée, signe que j'ai utilisé toute l'eau chaude de ma chaudière. Super! Je me sèche et je continue de réfléchir.<p>

Pourquoi est-ce que mon patron m'insulte comme un moins que rien et qu'il me fait l'amour moins de vingt-quatre heure plus tard. Bon ok j'arrondis à vingt-quatre parce que vingt-trois quarante-sept ça revient au même. Bref, là je m'éloigne du sujet. Pourquoi est-ce que je travaille pour lui depuis cinq ans, qu'il dit que je lui ai tout de suite fait de l'effet mais qu'il n'ai pas agis plus tôt? C'est vrai, pendant tout ce temps où je l'attirais soit-disant ça a été le désert. Et là BOOM en vingt-quatre heure il m'appelle dans son bureau et me fait l'amour comme un fou.

Je soupire et me sers une tasse de thé. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette situation. Soudain un éclair de lucidité me traverse l'esprit. Il n'a pas attendu cinq ans! Si je ne l'ai vue que de loin avant, et que la première fois que je l'ai vue de près c'était il y a deux semaines, ça devait être pareils pour lui. Ce serait déjà plus logique. Et puis, après peut-être que me traiter plus bas que terre l'a émoustillé et que ça l'a fait passer à l'acte.

Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire. Cette théorie est en effet beaucoup plus plausible. Bon, maintenant que j'ai réfléchis à ses motivations je vais me reconcentrer sur ma petite personne. Pourquoi j'ai autant prit mon pied? Bon ok il baise incroyablement bien et il a un pénis qui fait très bien ce qu'il a à faire. Mais bon quand même, mis à part ça? Je savais pas que j'étais le mec banal qui rêve de se faire prendre par son patron.

Mais en fait si… car tous mes rêves érotiques de ces deux dernières semaines me reviennent à l'esprit. Et chaque fois, j'te l'donne en mille Émile, le héros sexy qui me faisait connaître les plaisirs défendus était toujours Thorin. Je frissonne en pensant à son prénom, je ne le connaissait pas il y a encore quatre heures. Bon alors tout ça montre simplement que je fantasme sur mon patron. Mais bon, je ne suis pas le premier à qui ça arrive donc ce n'est pas si grave. Sauf qu'en général ce fantasme ne s'accomplit jamais.

Je soupire encore et ai une mimique de bouche nerveuse. Je deviens écarlate quand je repense au petit sourire et au regard de la secrétaire. Je crève de honte à l'idée que demain au bureau tout le monde va savoir ce qui s'est passé et je vais me faire charrier. Monde impitoyable de merde! Je termine mon thé puis je regarde la télé sans me concentrer vraiment sur ce que je regarde. Ensuite j'avale un petit quelque chose et dodo.

Le lendemain quand j'arrive à l'entreprise j'ai les mains moites, des sueurs froides et le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Je tire la porte et traverse le hall la tête baissée, lançant vaguement un salut aux réceptionnistes. Je monte dans l'ascenseur désert, béni sois-tu mon Dieu, et appuie sur le bouton du vingtième. Malheureusement mon soulagement n'est que de courte durée car la cabine se stoppe au douzième, laissant entrer quatre personnes. Il s'arrête à nouveau au quinzième, accueillant trois personnes supplémentaires. J'aimerais devenir invisible ou aussi petit qu'une souris.

Les sept regards se tournent vers moi dans une synchronisation parfaite. Je déglutis avec peine et affiche un semblant de sourire. Ils échangent tous des regards et un petit sourire entendu. Je saute presque de l'ascenseur quand les portes s'ouvrent au vingtième. Je cours me réfugier dans mon bureau et ferme la porte à clé.

Un peu plus tard on toque à ma porte. Je soupire et vais ouvrir viens que je n'en ai pas envie. C'est un collègue qui tient un dossier. Il sourit:

«-Tiens c'est pour le patron. Je me suis dit que tu pourrai lui porter vue que vous avez des relations… privilégiés.»

Je plisse les yeux devant sa perfidie mais ne répond rien, il ne mérite pas que je m'abaisse à son niveau en lui répondant. À la place je redresse le menton et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. J'arrive au dernier étage. Tiens curieux la secrétaire n'est pas à son bureau. Je fais une moue et hausse les épaules. Je m'approche de la porte de mon supérieur et toque à la porte.

Pas de réponse. Je fronce les sourcils et baisse la poignée pour voir. La porte s'ouvre sur un spectacle on ne peut plus surprenant. Thorin est assit sur son fauteuil à roulette entièrement nu et sa secrétaire est assise à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle est nue elle aussi et ondule des hanches. Je lache le dossier et m'exclame sans m'en rendre compte:

«-Putain c'est quoi ce bordel?!»

Ils tournent vers moi un visage surpris, et la secrétaire doit avoir du hiboux dans les veines car je crois que sa tête fait un trois-cent-soixante degré. Thorin lève une main vers moi comme pour me retenir à distance:

«-Attends c'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Je crois que je vous vois à poils en train de niquer sur ton fauteuil! Toi pétasse c'était bien la peine de me lancer un regard moqueur hier!»

Je décoche une gifle à la secrétaire et un crochet du gauche à Thorin:

«-Et toi c'est parce que t'es qu'un enfoiré! Je démissionne!»

Je quitte le bureau. Je m'abaisse, ramasse le dossier et fais demi-tour. Ils sont toujours assit comme des abrutis sur le fauteuil. Je leur balance le dossier à la face, il s'ouvre et les feuilles se dispersent dans toute la pièce:

«-Tenez vous avez du travail bande de cons!»

Je descend dans mon bureau et rassemble mes affaires dans un petit carton. Thorin rentre en trombe dans mon bureau:

«-Laisse moi t'expliquer!

-Je ne veux rien savoir monsieur j'aime-les-papouilles-après-l'amour!»

Je lui balance mon agrafeuse, il a tout juste le temps de l'esquiver avant qu'elle ne lui atterrisse dans la figure. Il soupire:

«-Tu es obligé de démissionner? Tu es mon meilleur comptable!

-Justement! Je veux te laisser dans la merde, et arrêter d'être exploiter depuis cinq ans! Car oui je suis exploité! Je fais plus d'heures que n'importe qui, même plus que vous monsieur le PDG et pourtant mon salaire n'a jamais augmenté! J'en ai marre je me casse, bonjour chez vous!»

Je prend mon carton, lui donne un coup d'épaule bien violent au passage et je m'en vais. Je rentre chez moi et lance furieusement le carton par terre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me met dans cet état mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je décide d'aller marcher pour me changer les idées. Mon portable sonne. Je regarde et vois le numéro de l'entreprise. Je bascule directement sur messagerie. Je me maudit d'avoir mit mon numéro privé sur mon CV et ma fiche de renseignements au sein de l'entreprise. Mon téléphone vibre sans discontinuer. J'en ai tellement marre que je l'éteint. Je pars marcher pour me changer les idées.

Quand je rentre chez moi trois bonnes heures plus tard je réalise enfin tout ce qui s'est passé. Les images me tombe dessus comme un piano qui tomberait du dernier étage d'un immeuble et je me laisse tomber sur mon fauteuil. On tambourine à ma porte. Je n'ouvre même pas, je suis sûr que ce sera mon ancien patron et je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Je me lance alors dans la recherche d'un nouvel emploi. J'envoie des CV dans plusieurs entreprises. Malheureusement elles m'appellent aussitôt et me disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas me prendre.

Je jette mon téléphone fixe contre le mur ce qui le réduit en morceau. Ce salaud a téléphoné à toutes les entreprises de la région et les a interdit de m'embaucher. Il veut m'avoir? Il va m'avoir! Que la partie commence il va s'en mordre les doigts, il ne sait pas ce qu'il en coûte d'énerver un Saquet!


	6. Chapter 6

_Petit conseil d'amie: allez écouter les musiques dont je fais référence pour bien avoir en tête le fond musicale :) En plus c'est toujours bien d'écouter de bonnes musiques dans sa vie ;)_

* * *

><p>Je me réveille le lendemain avec un plan en tête. Je m'habille, et aujourd'hui pas de costard. J'enfile un vieux jean, des baskets, un t-shirt trop large avec une tête de mort qui je sors de je ne sais où et je pars comme ça. J'ai mon portable dans ma poche avec deux enceintes portables.<p>

J'arrive au travail et je lance le plan. Fuyez pauvres mortels car la vengeance est lancée! Je mets à fond The Immigrant Song de Led Zeppelin sur mon portable et je règle les enceintes au maximum. J'entre dans le hall comme ça, chantant en même temps que les enceintes qui braillent. Certes c'est un peu aigu pour moi, mais c'est pas grave je sors quand même les notes et fais semblant de les chanter facilement.

Mes collègues me lancent des regarda choqués, outrés, surpris ou amusés selon les personnes. Manifestement mon entrée et ma tenue ne leur plaît pas. Pourtant elle est digne d'une entrée dans un film. On dirait que le temps s'est arrêté et que tout est au ralenti autour de moi.

Je vois même quelques regards dédaigneux. À ceux là je leur offre un magnifique double doigt d'honneur en tirant la langue telle le fils caché du guitariste de Kiss. Et ouai, c'est ça de me chercher les gars! Je monte dans l'ascenseur et je monte au vingtième. Au passage j'offre un beau doigt d'honneur à la caméra de l'ascenseur pour si cet enfoiré de Thorin me regarde.

Inutile de préciser que mon entrée fracassante a déjà fait le tour de toute l'entreprise. Led Zeppelin se termine laissant place à Buck Dich de Rammstein, j'avoue que dans ma situation ce n'est pas l'idéal quand on comprend les paroles mais bon. J'ai un sourire en coin devant mon courage et ma rébellion nouvelle. J'aurais dû faire ça il y a si longtemps!

Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil et me balance dessus en croisant mes pieds sur mon bureau en prenant un chewing-gum. La porte s'ouvre dans un grand mouvement et Thorin m'observe. Le lève les yeux au ciel et augment le son de la musique sur mon portable comme si il n'était pas là. Rammstein a fini et laisse la place à Deathstar qui me chante Last Ammunations. Il me fixe d'un air mi en colère mi surpris mi amusé. Il croise les bras sur son torse:

«-A quoi jouez-vous monsieur Saquet?

-Rien, je suis obligé de venir parce que mon enfoiré d'ancien patron m'a grillé auprès de toutes les autres entreprises de la région alors je reviens.

-Oui mais je vous rappel qu'une certaine tenue aussi bien vestimentaire que morale est exigée.

-Rien à foutre. Vous me voulez vous m'avez!»

Il plisse les yeux avec un petit sourire:

«-Vous faites tout pour vous faire renvoyer?

-Nope, je répond en crachant mon chewin-gum sur ma moquette du bureau.

-Je ne vous crois pas, bon allons dans mon bureau pour discuter.

-Et si je refuse de vous suivre?

-Vous n'avez pas le choix.»

Il se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je grogne un juron et le suis coupant dans son élan Adorned Brood et leur Drunken Sailor. Nous grimpons dans la cabine. Il se tourne vers moi et appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt. L'ascenseur se bloque dans une secousse, nous voilà coincés entre le vingt-sixième et le vingt-septième étage, super!

Je soupire:

«-Il se passe quoi là?!»

Il prend mon visage dans ses grandes mains et m'embrasse avec fougue. J'avoue que je m'y attendais pas et que je suis surpris. Il me plaque contre le mur et approfondit le baiser. Il murmure ensuite contre mes lèvres:

«-J'ai vu ton entrée et t'imagine pas à quel point tu m'as excité!»

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre car mes lèvres sont à nouveau capturées dans un autre baiser. Mon t-shirt vole au dessus de ma tête sans que je ne le comprenne vraiment. Je suis censé lui faire vivre un enfer mais pourquoi est-ce que là j'ai surtout les hormones en folies et que je veux qu'il me prenne là contre le mur de l'ascenseur?! Quoi?! Attends putain quoi?! Je déteste ce salaud mais je n'ai surtout pas envie qu'il s'arrête car je veux qu'on fasse l'amour?! Je crois que j'ai un problème franchement! Je le repousse de toutes mes forces ce qui l'envoie taper dans le mur en face. Il a un sourire amusé et revient à la charge comme si de rien n'était.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou:

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de caméra dans l'ascenseur.»

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre sérieux! Là j'ai surtout envie que tu enfonce ta langue dans ma bouche! Miracle c'est pile ce que Thorin fait. Il attaque ma langue avec la sienne en me retirant ma ceinture. Je constate comme la première fois que nous sommes pieds nus. Franchement, nos chaussures et nos chaussettes doivent êtres des êtres à part entière et être capable d'accomplir leurs propres actions ou de se désintégrer! Je ne vois que cette explication…

Peu importe, mes mains, qui semblent avoir elles aussi leur existence propre déshabille habilement et rapidement Thorin alors que je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux juste qu'il me foute la paix et qu'il aille au diable! Mon «patron» me plaque à la paroi et commence à embrasser tout mon corps. J'ai un hoquet de surprise quand il prend mon sexe dans sa bouche. Après avoir fait un mouvement de tête pendant quelques minutes il se redresse et m'embrasse à nouveau avant de me caresser les fesses.

Je caresse son torse d'une main et son sexe de l'autre. Manifestement je lui fait de l'effet car ça lui arrache un grognement de plaisir. Je décide de me venger un peu et lui griffe le torse sans ménagement, le faisant saigner et je resserre ma main autour de son sexe dans le but de lui faire mal. Toutefois rien que l'idée d'être attaquée à cette partie du corps me fait mal à moi-même et je renonce à cette vengeance là. Thorin ne tarde pas à me pénétrer en m'embrassant avec fougue, on dirait que les griffures lui ont plu, putain de SM il manquait plus que ça! Je rejette la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Bilbon réagis, tu dois lui en faire baver pas fondre sous ses baisers et ses caresses! J'articule en essayant de le pousser:

«-Non…

-Comment ça non, demande-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi m'empêchant de bouger.»

Il donne un coup de hanche et tape dans ma prostate ce qui me fait gémir de plaisir:

«-Oh si continue j'ai rien dit!»

Thorin a un sourire victorieux et commence un mouvement de hanches en mordillant ma gorge. Je me sens tellement bien mais tellement pitoyable à la fois que ça en est bizarre et inquiétant. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Franchement Bilbon tu repassera pour ta super vengeance de la mort! Là tu a été plus que nul! Il n'a eu qu'à siffler et tu es revenu comme un petit chien. C'est plutôt lui qui a eu une vengeance dans un sens...

Thorin accélère le rythme, chaque coup de reins m'envoie un peu plus au paradis. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait mais Seigneur c'est si bon! Je sens que l'orgasme arrive. Thorin tape encore dans ma prostate et ça a raison de ma personne. Je jouis en gémissant son nom. Mon compagnon donne encore quelques poussées et jouit lui aussi. Je me rhabille me sentant plus con que jamais. Je suis dégoûté, mon plan de vengeance était si bien dans ma tête, et résultat j'ai même pas été jusqu'à la troisième étape. Quelle vie merdique! Lui se rhabille comme si de rien n'était. Le PDG remet en route l'ascenseur. Une fois au dernier étage il descend et se tourne vers moi une fois dans le couloir. Je fais se refermer les portes. Elles se rouvrent, Thorin appuie sur le bouton. J'appuie encore et elles se ferment. Elles s'ouvrent à nouveau et Thorin me lance un regard meurtrier m'indiquant que je suis vraiment dans la merde si il me chope. Je me mord la lèvre mi excité par ce regard de tueur mais aussi mi terrifié. J'appuie encore et les portes se referment. J'appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et par chance je redescend. J'ai un soupir de soulagement une fois en bas et je cours plus vite que jamais jusqu'à ma voiture.

Je rentre chez moi plus mal que jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit?! Je prend une douche et je me recroqueville sur mon fauteuil en réfléchissant. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas réussi à mener mon plan parfait à bien? Pourtant il était infaillible et tellement cool dans mon esprit!

Un peu plus tard mon portable sonne. C'est mon amie Miranda, aucun danger en vue avec elle. Je décroche. Elle m'invite à une partie de bowling avec d'autres de ses amis. J'accepte, après tout j'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes soirées de toute façon.

J'ai donc rendez-vous au bowling demain soir avec Miranda et ses amis.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain je me prépare pour la fameuse soirée bowling. J'enfile un jean et une chemise puis je pars. Nous avons rendez-vous devant le bowling. Miranda arrive avec son mari, Eloras et deux autres personnes. Elle me serre dans ses bras:

«-Salut mon canard.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, je lance d'un ton faussement sévère.

-Pardon mon papillon.»

Nous nous mettons à rire. Depuis que je la connais, c'est à dire depuis plus de quinze longues années, elle m'a toujours donné des surnoms d'animaux. Les rares fois où elle m'appelle Bilbon c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de grave. Je serre la main d'Eloras qui sourit:

«-Alors ça va?

-Bien merci, et toi?

-Super. Je te présente nos amis, Valmir et Sodreïc. On a un troisième copain qui arrivera tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, enchanté messieurs.»

J'échange une poignée de main avec leurs deux amis. Miranda lance:

«-Entrons il nous rejoindra plus tard.»

Nous entrons et commençons par changer nos chaussures et à commander à boire. Je prend une blonde, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Nous discutons de tout et de rien et là je vois, plus estomaqué que jamais, Thorin se présenter au guichet. Il change ses chaussures et arrive vers nous:

«-Salut tout… le monde.»

Il a eut un blanc en me voyant. Il fait la bise à Miranda et salut chaleureusement les autres. Il porte un t-shirt moulant son corps musclé avec un col en V laissant entrevoir ses muscles et aussi mes griffures ce qui lui donne un petit côté dompteur de fauves très sexy. En bas il porte un jean moulant. Il m'inspecte lui aussi avec beaucoup d'attention et un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

Miranda annonce:

«-Alors Thorin et mon lapin vous êtes dans mon équipe, roudoudou tu te met avec Valmir et Sodreïc.

-Oui ma bichette.»

Thorin glousse devant ces surnoms stupides et surtout devant le mien ce qui me fait bougonner. Je regarde le tableau et manque de m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de bière tant je suis indigné:

«-Ah non Miranda! Pourquoi tu m'a écrit sur le tableau sous le nom de chaton?

-Bah fais pas la tête elle m'a mi roudoudou et elle s'est mit bichette.

-Oui mais je suis le seul de vos amis à avoir un surnom débile, et sur l'écran de surcroît!

-Ah… j'y avais pas pensé canari, t'es fâché?

-Bah y a de quoi non? Laisse tomber c'est à toi de jouer... «bichette».

-Tu va pas bouder longtemps tu va voir.»

Elle me tire la langue et prend une boule rose, pas étonnant venant d'elle, Barbie réincarnée. Elle se place et lance. Il ne reste plus que deux quilles. Elle reprend sa boule, tire et c'est un Spare. Elle me regarde en bombant la poitrine ce qui fait loucher son mari dessus. Elle l'ignore et me demande:

«-Alors mon hamster ça te va?

-Oui bravo.»

C'est au tour de l'équipe adverse. Eloras est le premier à lancer. Il fait un Strike. Je grimace. Chaton s'affiche. Je prend une boule, Thorin me murmure au passage:

«-Bonne chance, ça te va très bien.»

Je lance et fait un Strike. Thorin me sourit et c'est au tour de Valmir. Il ne fait tomber que deux quiller. Et sur le deuxième coup il n'en fait que tomber trois de plus. Pas beaucoup de points mon coco.

Au tour de Thorin. Il prend son élan et glisse, s'étalant de tout son long sur la piste. C'est plus fort que moi s'éclate de rire. Il se relève et me lance un regard meurtrier avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

Il lance sa boule et rattrape la honte de la chute par un Strike. Il sourit et se tourne vers nous. Miranda lève ses pouces pour le féliciter. Je souris malgré moi. Sodreïc lance et fait un Strike. Miranda grimace:

«-Le score est serrés mes jolis, va falloir faire fort!»

Elle fait un Strike. J'enchaîne avec un Spare et Thorin en fait autant. En face ils ont fait un Spare et deux coups n'apportant que peu de points.

C'est le dernier tour. Miranda fait un Spare, je fais un Strike. L'équipe d'en face font deux Spare et un zéro pointé. Notre victoire repose sur les épaules de Thorin. Il prend sa boule et se concentre. Il lance et fait un Strike. Il se tourne vers son équipe en souriant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui saute au cou et je l'embrasse. Il sourit et me serre dans ses bras. Je fais un saut en arrière plus rouge qu'une tomate. Miranda se met à rire:

«-Bah alors mon homard?

-Toi je te hais, je lui souffle.»

Nous partons dîner. Thorin s'assoit en face de moi, nous sommes au bout de la table. Nous commandons et il me demande alors que les autres discutent de quelque chose qui ne nous intéresse pas:

«-Alors ça va?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Pas mal merci.»

Nos commandes arrivent. Je demande tout à coup:

«-Pourquoi t'as couché avec moi pour ensuite coucher avec ta secrétaire?»

Il manque de s'étouffer avec son bout de courgette:

«-On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant?

-Oui, ici nous sommes dans un lieu neutre, nous ne sommes que deux hommes, pas de PDG et pas de comptable. En plus les autres n'écoutent pas.»

Il soupire:

«-C'est gênant.

-S'il te plaît.

-Et bien c'est une longue histoire…

-J'ai toute la soirée.»

Comme il sent qu'il ne peut pas y échapper il explique:

«-Elle a un problème.

-Un problème?

-Oui, elle veut un bébé.»

Je le regarde plus sceptique que jamais. Il soupire:

«-Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas.

-En même temps c'est tellement gros comme excuse! En quoi vouloir un bébé c'est un problème?

-Pourtant c'est la vérité! C'est un problème parce que son mari est stérile. Son mari qui n'est autre que mon frère. Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais bien… enfin tu vois.

-Et les F.I.V c'est pour les chiens?

-Non, mais ils se sont dit que ce serait plus naturel, et ils ont pas tort, de le concevoir de la façon classique. Ils ne veulent pas qu'une éprouvette leur offre un enfant. C'est mon frère, qui suis-je pour lui refuser ça?

-Tu me prend pour un con c'est ça? Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober que tu te tape ta secrétaire qui est aussi ta belle-sœur parce qu'elle veut un enfant? Vous pouvez pas attendre le soir comme tout le monde? Non faut que vous le fassiez au bureau!

-On ne choisit pas les heures où elle ovule Bilbon.»

Cette fois c'est moi qui manque de m'étouffer avec mon bout de steak:

«-Arrête, c'est nul de prendre ça comme excuse.

-Je te jure que c'est vrai. Mais après je ne t'oblige pas à me croire. Tu me demande je te réponds, à toi de voir si tu me crois ou non.»

Il se remet à manger. Je garde le silence. Tout ce qu'il vient de me dire tourne dans ma tête. Peut-être que finalement elle ne m'adressait pas un sourire moqueur ce jour là. Et peut-être que j'ai eu tort de la gifler la pauvre. Je secoue la tête, non je ne vais pas avoir pitié d'elle.

Une fois le repas terminé je rentre chez moi après avoir dit au revoir à Miranda. J'avoue que les révélations de Thorin me font bizarre. Je ne sais plus si je dois le croire ou non. Je vais demander à Miranda si elle est au courant de cette histoire, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas qu'elle était amie avec lui mais bon.

Ma nuit est peuplée de rêves étranges. Je vois Thorin avec sa secrétaire en train de faire l'amour. Je les vois avec un bébé. Ils me regardent et se moquent de moi. Moi je suis là attacher à une chaise, nu comme un ver. Même le bébé se moque de moi.

Je me réveille en sursaut et décide d'aller marcher, et peu importe que je sois en pyjamas.

L'air frais me fait du bien et me remet un peu les idées en place. Je reçois un texto. Il est plus de trois heures du matin mais manifestement j'ai un ami à cette heure. C'est Thorin. Je n'ai pas son numéro mais le message me dis:

«Appelle le si tu ne me crois pas, c'est le numéro de mon frère, il ne sait pas mentir on entend à sa voix quand c'est faux même quand on ne le connaît pas. Thorin.».

Il y a un numéro de téléphone. Je soupire et rentre chez moi. Je me rendors. Cette fois le rêve est un peu moins flippant. Je suis tranquillement allongé dans une prairie à regarder les nuages. Thorin arrive et s'allonge à côté de moi. Il prend ma main dans la sienne sans rien dire et fixe le ciel lui aussi.

Soudain un homme qui lui ressemble beaucoup et sa secrétaire arrivent. Cette dernière est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Son mari déclare:

«-Merci de nous avoir aidé, maintenant vous allez être tranquilles tout les deux.»

Ils s'en vont main dans la main. Thorin m'embrasse l'air de dire je te l'avais dit. Je me réveille et regarde autour de moi. Je suis un peu déçu en voyant que je suis dans ma chambre, il fait jour.

* * *

><p><em>Et oui pour une fois c'est un frère qu'a Thorin et non une soeur ^^ Et ce chapitre compte pour samedi. Comme je n'ai pas encore dormit pour moi on est encore officiellement samedi peu importe l'heure! Suite demain après mon réveil. :D<br>_


	8. Chapter 8

À mon réveil je me demande si Thorin a dit la vérité. Je regarde le numéro qu'il m'a envoyé. Finalement je ne trouve pas la force d'appeler, je me sentirais trop mal si je demande à cet homme si il est réellement stérile et qu'il me répond non. Ça voudrait dire que sa femme le trompe avec son frère et qu'il ne le sait pas.

Je décide donc d'aller voir directement la femme. Je m'habille, avale un rapide quelque chose et parti à l'entreprise. Mon entrée est beaucoup moins spectaculaire qu'hier mais peu importe. Je monte au dernier étage. Elle est assise à son bureau.

Avant de lui parler je met mon portable sur dictaphone. On ne sait jamais, cette discussion peut être intéressante, et puis ça me fera toujours une preuve à présenter à Thorin si la version n'est pas la même que la sienne. Je m'avance vers la secrétaire en mettant mon portable dans ma poche:

«-Pourquoi avez vous coucher avec Thorin?

-Parce que.

-Mais encore, développez.

-Et bien vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est bien monté.»

Je toussote nerveusement sous le sous-entendu. Elle enchaîne:

«-Je me suis dit que ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter.

-Comment ça?

-Il est gay donc je n'avais aucune chance à moins de me transformer en homme. Or c'était hors de question. Alors j'ai utilisé la plus vieille technique du monde!

-Vous l'avez fait boire?

-Non je voulais qu'il garde ses moyens. Non, je lui ai fait du chantage.»

Je plisse les yeux en hochant la tête. C'est déjà beaucoup plus réaliste que la théorie de la stérilité et ça ressemble beaucoup plus à cette mesquine petite secrétaire. Je répète:

«-Du chantage?

-Oui, c'est fou tout ce qu'on sait sur son patron quand on est secrétaire.

-Et?

-Et bien quand il a couché avec vous, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

-Mais nous aurions pu coucher ensemble et que ça n'ai pas de conséquences…

-Tout le monde ici sait que vous êtes fleur bleue Bilbon. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à coucher et à ce que ça s'arrête là.

-Alors en quoi j'entre en jeu?

-Et bien je lui ai dit que si il ne couchait pas avec moi, j'irais vous donner le nom de tout ceux avec qui il a couché ici, et qu'il continue de voir son ex. Ce qui est vrai en passant. Il faut croire qu'il vous apprécie vraiment puisqu'il a accepté...

-Mais pourquoi il ne vous a pas viré?

-Parce que j'ai des preuves de mes propos. Et puis je lui ai dit que si il me virait j'irais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel.

-Mais c'est ridicule, il est gay, je lance en éclatant de rire.

-Oui, mais c'est fou ce que les policiers peuvent être naïfs quand on a de longues jambes et un décolleté.»

Je la regarda hébété. Cette femme doit être la sœur jumelle du diable:

«-Mais vous êtes horrible!

-On me le dit souvent merci.

-Mais pourquoi tout me déballer si facilement?

-Vous n'êtes qu'un obscure petit comptable amoureux de son patron, qui viendra vous croire?

-Alors votre plan a marché...

-J'arrive toujours à mes fins, vous avez pu le voir non?

-En effet, et moi aussi, désolé.»

Je sors le portable de ma poche et arrête l'enregistrement. Je lui offre un sourire machiavélique et entre dans le bureau de Thorin. Celui-ci est en train de s'occuper de quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Je lui sourit:

«-Je sais que tu as mentit.

-Ah oui? Tu as appelé mon frère? Il devait me couvrir!

-Non, mais maintenant je sais que tu as mentit, tu viens de te trahir!»

Il grogne devant sa naïveté. Je me met à rire:

«-Mais je le savais déjà avant toi. Je viens d'avoir une petite conversation avec ta secrétaire.

-Ah oui?»

Il est légèrement plus tendu maintenant. Je met en route l'enregistrement. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds:

«-Mais comment…

-J'avoue qu'au début j'enregistrais pour l'utiliser contre toi, pour me venger de ton pitoyable mensonge. Mais ensuite, je me suis dit que j'allais m'en servir pour t'aider. Tu va porter plainte contre elle, et puis tu as le choix du motif: harcèlement sexuel, abus sexuel, chantage, et j'en passe. Donc voilà, c'est pour toi.»

Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras:

«-Merci

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité?

-C'est si humiliant! Et puis je n'avais pas envie que tu sache les raisons qu'elle utilisait pour me manipuler.

-Hum hum… tout le monde a des ex et des aventures. Moi aussi j'en ai eu. Bon, bonne chance pour ta déposition, et au plaisir.»

Je m'écarte et rentre chez moi. Je souris en pensant qu'en bonne personne qu'il est, Thorin viendra me rendre mon téléphone. Du coup on se reverra, et cette fois, il n'y aura plus de mensonge entre nous…

* * *

><p><em>A votre avis je continue ou ça s'arrête là? Exprimez vous sur la question et au passage sur ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ;)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue.**

Quelques jours plus tard on toque à ma porte. J'ouvre et me retrouve nez à nez avec Thorin. Je me pousse et le laisse entrer, nous n'avons toujours pas échangés un mot. Il me sourit:

«-Ça va?

-Bien merci, et toi?

-Bien. J'ai été porté plainte.

-C'est bien, alors ça a donné quoi?

-Le procès a lieu demain. Comme ce n'est pas une affaire mettant en vedette des gens hauts placés ça se passe rapidement ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. Surtout qu'avec ta preuve et bien ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps.

-Tant mieux.

-Oui, du coup ton téléphone ne te sera rendu qu'à la fin du procès demain.

-Pas de problème.

-Tu… viendra?»

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, surpris par la question inattendue:

«-Bien sûr si tu veux.

-Merci, un visage amical dans l'assemblée me fera du bien quand je serai à la barre pour témoigner. Et puis on ne sait jamais, des fois qu'un des avocats veuille t'interroger.

-J'espère que non, je déteste parler en publique.

-Je dis ça comme ça. En fait c'est juste parce que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois là pendant cette épreuve. Je me sentirais moins seul et moins stupide si tu es là.»

J'ai une mimique de bouche, pourquoi est-ce qu'il joue la carte vulnérabilité comme ça? Je ne peux pas résister! Je l'embrasse tendrement:

«-Je serai là.»

Un sourire énorme illumine son visage et il me sert contre lui. Il repart peu de temps après pour se préparer pour le procès de demain.

J'arrive devant le tribunal. L'assistance est autorisée à entrer et à s'installer. Je m'assois dans la foule et j'attends. Le plaignant arrive, donc Thorin dans le cas présent. Il porte un costume gris taillé à la perfection, ses lunettes lui donne l'air d'être parfaitement dans son élément ici. Ok c'est une réflexion débile mais c'est ce que je me dis. Il s'assoit avec son avocat. L'accusée arrive. Tout le monde doit se lever.

Elle prend place et le procès commence. Elle donne sa version des faits. Ensuite c'est au tour de Thorin de parler. Il jure de dire la vérité et parcours la salle du regard. Ses yeux bleus s'accrochent à moi et il m'offre un petit sourire. Il répond à toutes les questions en ne me quittant que très rarement des yeux. Bien sûr, cette peste de secrétaire plaide non coupable, mais la pauvre n'est pas du tout crédible.

Il y a ensuite une pause pour que les jurés prennent leur décision. Par chance l'enregistrement a bien pesé dans la balance. Je suis donc sur les marches du tribunal à tourner en rond. Thorin arrive et me prend dans ses bras:

«-Merci d'être venu.

-Je t'en prie c'est bien normal.»

Il m'embrasse tendrement et nous discutons. Quelque chose a changé entre nous. Je ne suis plus du tout fâché contre lui, car je comprend qu'il ne m'a pas mentit. Et de son côté, Thorin a l'air de simplement m'apprécier, même si je ne suis qu'un petit comptable sans histoire et lui un PDG.

Il est temps de reprendre le procès pour le verdict. Le juge fait son blabla et la salle retient son souffle en attendant que la décision tombe. L'un des membres du jury se lève et lance solenellement:

«-Nous déclarons l'accusée coupable.

-La décision est-elle unanime, demande le juge.

-Oui Votre Honneur.

-Accusez levez vous.»

L'accusée se lève. Le juge commence:

«-Mademoiselle Gwladys Berringer, vous êtes accusée de chantage, harcèlement sexuel et de viol. Suite à la décision du jury vous êtes déclarée coupable. La Cour vous condamne à dix ans de prison ferme. La séance est levée.»

Il donne le fatidique coup de marteau. Thorin serre la main de son avocat et vient me voir. Il m'embrasse tendrement et murmure:

«-Ce soir tu dîne chez moi pour fêter ça.

-Euh… si tu veux oui.

-Il y aura toute ma famille. Ils rêvent de rencontrer celui qui m'a sortit des griffes de cette psychopathe.

-D'accord.

-Merci encore.

-Mais de rien. Je suis désolé tu ne pourra pas rencontrer ma famille. Je suis fils unique et mes parents sont morts.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu me suffit largement, peu importe que tu ai une famille ou pas.»

Nous partons du tribunal main dans la main. Nous passons la journée à discuter, à nous promener et à nous faire des papouilles. C'est amusant mais je crois qu'une vraie relation est en train de se former entre nous. Le fait de discuter nous fait constater que nous avons une foule de points communs malgré les apparences.

Le soir je rencontre donc sa famille. Ils sont tous très gentils et effectivement, ils semblent me considérer comme un héros, une espèce de dieu vivant. Ils partent tous après un repas délicieux et dans la bonne humeur de la victoire du procès.

J'aide Thorin à débarrasser et il me demande:

«-Tu reste dormir ce soir? J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Et puis… il y a un poste de secrétaire qui vient de se libérer. Tu peux avoir une promotion et devenir mon secrétaire comptable.»

Je le regarde amusé et l'embrasse tendrement en lui caressant le torse:

«-Oui pour cette nuit, et d'accord pour la promotion.»

Nous passons donc la nuit ensemble, pourtant nous ne faisons pas l'amour. Il me serre simplement très tendrement contre son corps musclé et nous nous endormons ainsi.

C'est très amusant d'être devenu le secrétaire de Thorin. Du coup nous passons tout notre temps ensemble. Personne ne fait de commentaire sur notre relation ce qui est plutôt cool car je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ma vie privée. Je crois que c'est mon pétage de plombs de la dernière fois qui les a tous mouché.

Le travail est devenu très agréable. Il est moins fatiguant que celui de comptable et plus mignon car des «mon chéri», «mon cœur» et «mon amour» fusent quand nous nous parlons, que ce soit quand je lui rappel un rendez-vous ou quand Thorin me demande quelque chose. Parfois il s'amuse à m'appeler «canari» ou «chaton» pour la blague mais c'est assez rare.

Que dire de ma relation avec Thorin à présent...? Et bien nous sommes ensemble depuis deux mois si on ne compte pas avant le procès, puis nous sommes amoureux et très bien ensembles, tout simplement.


End file.
